Corazón de Hielo
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Un caballero cuyo corazón es más duro y frío que un témpano de hielo y una joven que con su gran corazón ayudará a derretir ese 'CORAZÓN DE HIELO'
1. Chapter 1

Corazón de Hielo: Capítulo 1 ''El Comienzo de Todo''

Alice POV

Hoy es un lindo día para salir, hoy iré a Japón a ver a mis amigos que los extraño mucho, así que preparé mis maletas, y me metí a bañar, sequé mi cuerpo y me puse una blusa de tirantes color lila, un short blanco y unas sandalias moradas, tomé un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y me despedí de mi abuelo

-Adiós abuelo, te voy a extrañar- Le di un abrazo a mi abuelo

-Que te valla bien en el vuelo hija- Me dijo dulcemente mi abuelo y me fui- Oh, Alice espera-

-Que sucede abuelo- Me detuve a preguntar

-Feliz Cumpleaños número 18- Y me dio una cajita roja, la abrí y traía un collar de oro que decía mi nombre en manuscrita

-Gracias abuelo- Le di un beso en la mejilla y me subí al avión

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, así que bajé del avión y tomé un taxi, le di una dirección y bajé y me quedé un poco extrañada, el chofer no me trajo donde Runo, estaba en un lugar muy raro, se podían ver como 12 templos ahí, subí las escaleras y llegué al primer templo

-Que es este lugar- En eso vi a un joven acercarse, tenía el cabello como de un color lila y ojos verde esmeralda con 2 puntos rojos en su frente, traía una armadura de color dorado, me miró y se acercó a mí, me puse algo nerviosa puesto que se acercó demasiado

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me dijo el ojiverde con una voz y una mirada muy dulce pero con una mezcla de curiosidad

-Yo soy Alice, Alice Gehabich- Le dije un tantito sonrojada por la cercanía del joven

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Alice, yo soy Mu, Mu de Aries- Dijo tomando mi mano para luego besarla

-El placer es todo mío- Le dije

-Es usted muy hermosa señorita Gehabich- Me dijo Mu con una linda sonrisa

-Gracias- Le sonreí con un leve color carmín en mis mejillas

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Hoy cumplo 18-

-Ah pues, feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias, ya debo irme, fue lindo conocerte Mu-

Subí al segundo templo y salió un hombre que parecí muy fuerte

-¿Tú quién eres niña?- Me dijo apuntándome con el dedo

-Me llamo Alice Gehabich- Lamento mucho molestarlo señor

-No te preocupes Alice-

-Bueno, me voy adiós-

Me fui y seguí subiendo más y más hasta llegar al templo que supongo que pasé Aries y Tauro, y los otros 2 templos donde no había nadie que supongo son Géminis y Cáncer, este templo sería del signo Leo

-¿Quién eres?- Me dijo un joven moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verde brillante

-Me llamo Alice Gehabich-

-Yo soy el caballero Aioria de Leo-

-Es un placer conocerlo- Dije inclinándome como lo hacen los japoneses en señal de respeto

-Además de ser bella eres muy educada- Eso me hizo sonrojar

-Gracias-

-Dime, de donde vienes y que haces aquí-

-Yo vengo de Moscú en Rusia-

-¿Rusia?-

-Sí, es mi hogar natal, y estoy aquí porque el conductor de mi taxi me trajo aquí y ahora estoy en este lugar para encontrar algún camino-

-Entiendo, espero que tengas suerte-

-Gracias-

-Me debo ir-

-Adiós señorita-

Subí más y llegué a lo que supongo, la casa de Virgo, entré y busqué a alguien, y vi a un joven de cabellos rubios, al cual no le pude ver los ojos porque los tenía cerrados, creo que estaba meditando

-Em, disculpe- Dije amablemente, en ese instante el joven abrió los ojos y pude ver que son de un color celeste, los más bellos que he visto en mi vida y me quedé perdida en ellos

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí, quizá demasiado

-Emmmmmmmm, yo.. yo soy A… Alice Ge… Gehabich- Tartamudeé, pus se acercó muchsisisimo a mí, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

-Yo soy Shaka, Shaka de Virgo- Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa, luego sin decir nada se alejó un poco de mí- Que haces aquí, si puedo saber

-Es que el taxi en el que me subí me trajo aquí y ahora busco un camino-

-Y a donde ibas exactamente-

-Al café Misaki, allí trabaja mi amiga Runo Misaki-

-El que sabría decirte es Milo, él ha estado allí, dice que es muy buen café-

-De acuerdo, gracias, me voy-

-Hasta luego-

Caminé, pasé la casa de Libra para llegar a casa de Escorpión

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Dijo alguien detrás de mí, me volteé vi un joven de cabello azul y ojos como entre azul y verde

-Bueno, yo soy Alice Gehabich y tú debes ser Milo ¿No?-

-Sí, ese soy yo-

-Es que verás, el taxi en que venía me trajo aquí-

-¿Y?-

-Y Quería saber si podría ayudarme a llegar al café Misaki-

-Sigue subiendo hasta llegar a casa de Acuario, allí tal vez te ayude mi amigo-

-Gracias y hasta pronto-

-Adiós-

Subí hasta llegar a casa de Acuario, vi a un hombre tirado en el suelo de tez un poco morena y cabello verdoso, me acerqué a él, estaba frío como un cubo de hielo, y se me ocurrió una idea, me acosté junto a él y lo abracé para darle calor, acurruqué mi cara en su pecho y no sé en qué momento caí profundamente dormida

**Ok hasta aquí, espero que les guste mi nueva historia, me inspiré mucho para hacerla, espero que les agrade**

**Me despido con un arigato por leer**

**~Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

Corazón de Hielo: Capitulo 2 ''Un Cálido Beso''

Camus POV

Me duele la cabeza, esperen un momento, porqué siento que alguien me tiene abrazado? Bajé la vista y pude ver a una muchacha de cabellera rojiza casi anaranjada, es muy hermosa, y está dormida, pero porqué me está abrazando, para no ser tan brusco la moví suavemente

Alice POV

Sentí que alguien me movía así que abrí los ojos, topándome con unos orbes de color azul, me sonrojé mucho así que me senté, cielos! Tengo mucho frío, al parecer ya él se siente mejor

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? ¿Y con qué derecho has venido a abrazarme?- oh oh está enojado

-Bueno yo, te vi en el suelo tirado y como vi que estabas helado te di un abrazo para darte algo de calor, y no se en que momento me quede dormida, lo siento mucho- Bajé la cabeza porque estaba muy avergonzada

-Y, no me has dicho quién eres-

-Ah claro, soy Alice Gehabich-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-Moscú en Rusia-

-Con que Rusia eh-

-Si-

-Yo soy de Rusia, Siberia para ser exacto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Г-н рад- (**Se pronuncia G-n rad y traducción 'mucho gusto señor')**

-удовольствие моя мисс ( **Se pronuncia udovol'stviye moya miss y la traducción él gusto es mío señorita)**

-Yo ya he ido a Siberia, yo digo que es una de las partes más frías de Rusia-

-Yo también creo lo mismo-

-Y tu, quien eres-

-Soy Camus, Camus de Acuario y puedo saber para que me buscas-

-Es que quería saber si puedo quedarme aquí por unos días, esque no tengo en donde quedarme- Porqué le mentí?

-Claro-

-Gracias-

-De casualidad, eres familiar del Dr. Michael Gehabich-

-Sí, él es mi abuelo-

-Entiendo-

-Porqué la pregunta-

-No por nada que te interese niña-

-No soy una niña, tengo 18-

-Para mi eres una niña-

-Yo ya soy mayor de edad-

-Eso no me importa niña-

-Eres un grosero-

-Vamos no seas tan blanda, los sentimientos son inútiles-

-Nada que ver, los sentimientos son bellos-

-No me hagas reír, quien necesita los sentimientos-

-Todo mundo los necesita-

-Yo no los necesito-

-Parece más bien que tienes un cubo de hielo en el pecho en vez de un corazón-

Camus POV

-Parece más bien que tienes un cubo de hielo en el pecho en vez de un corazón- Auch esob dolió

-No me importa lo que pienses niña-

-Eres un grosero-

-Mira como me importa-

-Ash eres un…-

-Un que-

-Amargado sin corazón- Auch

Alice POV

En un momento me resvalé no se de donde y caí encima de los labios de Camus, fue un beso muy cálido


End file.
